


Falling

by dekuscookie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuscookie/pseuds/dekuscookie
Summary: Managing to get away from his father was the easy part. After being locked up for years by his father, Jobien, manages to escape and finally get away from him. Of course, now he has to deal with the trouble that he has caused. Traveling to Yorknew city he runs into Gon and his friend Killua. He quickly joins there friend group only to find out that his father is after him. BOYXBOY in later chapters!
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**W A R N I N G S**

**Profanity | Torture**

Word key!

“Welcome”- Speech

 _Fellow-_ Thoughts

**Readers! - Special Moves!**

_Control that is all I wanted._

_That is ALL I want_

_But instead he has control over my life._

_Most of all. He controls what I fear._

_The ability to make fear of something. Something that should not even be feared about. He wanted to control me. He did not want me to have my own life. He wanted to write my future._

_He wanted it to be what HE wanted._

_Not what I wanted. I did not want this. I do not deserve this. I deserve to be free like every other kid. I should be able to play with kids my age. Not be locked up and tortured. Not to be chained against the wall every time I did something that he did not feel like it was correct._

_I wanted this to end._

_I am going to end it today; whatever it takes._

_._

Jobien blinked his eyes open. He was chained against the wall in a dark room. Of course, once again as always, he had done something that did not please his caregiver. Or as Jobien like to call him, the piece of shit that his mom ended up dating.

Sweat was dripping down his forehead. It was extremely hot down here. Nonetheless, Jobien was also dehydrated.

_I do not think I even remember the last time I had a chance to get a sip of water. A week ago? Maybe. Probably was fucking two years ago with the luck I have. My memory is shit anyways_

_Maybe it was a week ago? Didn’t I just eat a couple days ago?_

_Man, now I am hungry as fuck too!_

Suddenly, light came through the door as it was opened. A dark silhouette appeared from the door entrance and started walking down the stairs that led towards him. He rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, closing his eyes again to pretend that he was asleep. The footsteps echoed against the concrete ground and got closer to him until they stopped. The person that was walking downstairs had reached their destination. They got closer to Jobien and breathed on his face. Jobien flinched and opened his eyes.

“Your breath smells like fucking crab legs. It is disgusting. You need a fucking mint” Jobien growled.

A sly smile was beginning to grow across his face that was of course before he was suddenly punched in the stomach. The punch was powerful enough for his head to swing back and slam against the wall. He hurled whatever he could onto the floor. Which was a mix of stomach bile and a lot of blood. The smell of blood lingered in his mouth.

“Watch how you are fucking talk to me you piece of shit!” His dad screamed at him, grabbing him by his cheeks and then throwing his head back against the wall. Jobien felt his head slam against the wall. His head was spinning, and he could not keep focus on his dad anymore. His dark brown curls falling across his forehead messily. He sucked up a whole bunch of air before spitting a large amount of blood onto the floor.

He was used to this already. This was an everyday thing. But this time he had a plan. It was going to work this time.

_Now is the time I have been waiting for. Don’t sound to mocking Jobien._

“I’m sorry.” Jobien mumbled. “I know you are trying your best since mom left and hasn’t came back. I know I have not been the best son. I mean look at what you must do.” He flicked his head to the right and to the left to indicate that he was talking about the chains that were attached to his wrist. Although his words sounded mocking his dad blinked his eyes slowly. He lifted his hand and Jobien flinched on instinct. His dad smiled at him.

He was a proud dad in this moment. 

He finally had what he wanted.

Control. The thing his dad would crave the most. He finally had it.

His dad reached into his pocket, not daring to take an eye off Jobien and pulled a key out of his pocket.

“Since you’re being such a good boy, I don’t think you need to wear these all night.” His dad said to him. He reached up and unlocked the two chains that were around his two hands. He then kneeled and unlocked the locked chains that were around both of his ankles. Jobien fell onto his knees.

His dad smirked. He had it all now. Exactly where he wanted him. His dad turned away from his son, so he was not facing him. He slowly reached for his belt and unbuckled it.

_I feel so weak._

_I must take the chance to get out of here._

Jobien stood and rolled both of his wrists in a circle. He shook his long dark brown curls out of his hair before he took in a big deep breath and exhaled.

_Now!_

“So. Now- “His dad did not notice it until it was too late. Jobien slammed his shoulder into his father’s body, throwing him onto the ground. His dad fell with a thud. Jobien made a break for it. He quickly sprinted up the stairs and opened the door that led out of the basement where he was trapped in. He panted and opened the door quickly. He tried to close the door, but his father was already right there. Jobien was already on it. He pushed his body against the door to stop his dad from completely opening the door. His father began to try and push the door open.

“Come back here you little SHIT!” His dad yelled at him. He started pushing against the door harder and then attempted to put his hand through the little crack of the door to prevent it from closing again. Jobien noticed this quickly and with all his force threw his back against the door and slammed his father’s fingers, crushing them. His father screamed out in agony and pulled his fingers away from the door frame. Giving Jobien the chance to fully close the door and lock it behind him.

_That will not hold him for long. But it will give me a chance to find something to defend myself._

His father continued to scream and bang against the door. Every bang against the door made Jobien shiver as he headed towards the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and prepared himself as he heard the door break down. Jobien hid the knife behind his back.

His father came quickly running into and ran straight towards Jobien.

But Jobien was ready of course.

As his father got closer and went to grab him. Jobien quickly slammed the knife into the middle of his chest. His father gasped and fell backwards, clutching onto the knife.

“You’re going to burn in fucking hell. You fucking disgust me.” Jobien growled.

Blood dripped slowly from his fathers’ lips as he clutched onto the knife tighter. Jobien was not planning on killing him quickly.

He wanted him to suffer.

“I’m going to fucking kill you whenever I find you. You little fucking shit.” His father gasped, blood dripping onto the floor.

“I’ll be waiting for you. If you even survive.” Jobien said, blinking his eyes as he stood at the front door as he was preparing to head out. He wanted to kill him. He could feel his bloodlust flowing through his body, but he knew better. It was better to leave him alive rather than to kill him.

He was not a murderer.

He quickly opened the front door and ran out into the pouring rain

.

.

.

Jobien quickly ran his feet stomping against the wet pavement as he ran straight towards the bus station. He could hear police sirens and paramedic sirens in the distance. The rain drenched his curls and caused them to hang down even more, this time towards his eyes and blocking his vision. Although running was making him more tired, he could not help but give off a sigh of relief.

_I have not been outside in forever. Especially when it is dark out._

He quickly made his way towards the bus stop, slowing down and coming to a halt since there was a bus there already beginning to load passengers. He sighed slowly and got in line to get onto the bus. He quickly got onto the bus and went straight to the back and pressed his face against the window. Looking outside of the bus.

_I am free now._

_I am in control._

_Control of my life._

_Control is what I needed._

After all the passengers were loaded on the bus the intercom went off.

“Next Stop: Yorknew City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**W A R N I N G S**

**Profanity | Violence**

**Key:**

**"Welcome"- Conversation**

_**Back! –** _

**_Readers! - Nen abilities / Super Moves_ **

_"Don't stop sweeping."_

Jobien gritted his teeth and he wiped the sweat that was coming from his bro. "Yes sir."

It was the middle of summertime in Yorknew City. The days were long and humid and most of the nights were filled with cooler air. Jobien yawned stopped sweeping for a minute to flex his wrists. As shitty as this job see med to him at least he was able to get a job at such a young age. Nobody really wanted to hire any kid that was only fifteen-years old, but he got lucky when he was able to land this job. He did not even have to interview for this job. He basically begged for the job.

His hands worked the broom over the wooden floors of the shop quickly, picking up dirt, cat hair and dust. The boss of the shop that he was working at only gave him simple and easy jobs. All Jobien had to do was feed the cat, clean, and handle the sales whenever the boss could not deal with it. Of course, the pay was not great but at least it was something for him to get by with.

He was only in Yorknew City for three weeks so far. Of course, he always kept an eye out for somebody that could be looking for him but so far, he did not notice anyone. Nobody gave him any suspicious looks except for the customers that would ask him why he was working at such a young age which of course he did not respond. He pretended that he could not hear them and changed the topic quickly and started asking about there life instead. Of course, it was rude, but he would rather not tell anyone about his life.

He yawned and pushed his hair out of his face. The money that he would earn from working here he would spend carefully. He bought brand new clothes (which he really needed) and spent his money carefully on the food that he would buy. The only most of expensive thing he did buy so far was a set of daggers. Which was to defend himself if he happened to run into any trouble on the way home.

Which is home being an abandoned apartment building on the outskirts of Yorknew City. So, he was sure to run into some trouble someday on the way home.

_Somebody is watching me._

He turned quickly to look out the door, but nobody was standing there. Every now and then, Jobien would get a feeling that somebody was watching him. Sometimes it would be a customer staring at him wanting to ask him a question but sometimes nobody was there, and it was just a weird feeling that he was having.

"Hey kid." His boss grumbled as he sat in the stool by the register. He was smoking a cigarette and reading the newspaper. "Are you okay?" He looked up and peeked at Jobien.

"Yes of course." Jobien nodded and let out a soft sigh. His boss nodded and then motioned him to come towards him. With the broom in his hand, Jobien walked towards his boss. His boss set the newspaper down and looked at him in his eyes.

"Why don't you work inside today, and I'll work outside?" His boss suggested.

Jobien did not mind working outside. He preferred it. He loved looking at the people and greeting everybody that walked by him. Even if they did not stop to shop. But of course, working outside did worry him a lot. He was sure his father was not dead and most of all he is sure that his father had went out and put a bounty against him.

"Okay." Jobien said, turning away to go put the broom back in the back room. He felt his boss eyes bore into his back as he went and put the broom back. Jobien turned around and his boss looked the other way. His boss then headed outside and started to set up his booth outside. Jobien took his place behind the cash register and leaned on the counter, closing his eyes as he felt his thoughts leave his head.

He did not realize how long he had his eyes closed because when he opened them, he saw somebody standing right in front of him. A noticeably young pretty woman with long blonde hair in a mint dress stood at the counter. She was holding a glass vase that matched the color of her dress. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready to check me out?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yes of course! Sorry I was thinking about something." Jobien said, rubbing the back of his head. She nodded and he rang her up quickly. He wrapped up the glass vase in brown paper (so it would not break) and then put the glass vase inside of the bag. She paid for the vase and walked out with it. She called out to him.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Jobien called back out and leaned against the counter once more.

The shop suddenly got filled with people and Jobien had been ringing up orders constantly after the young girl had left. People were shopping a lot more today than usual. By five in the afternoon you had sold more than 40 items to customers that had walked into the store wanting to buy something. The more people that buy stuff here the bigger your paychecks were. Which was rather good for him.

Usually there was a large amount of tourist that came to Yorknew City. So today probably meant tourists have just came here. You observed everybody that walked in and out of the store. Nobody gave Jobien a dirty look or a weird look which made him relax a lot more.

After a couple more customers came in and walked out with purchases in there hands the boss walked in and gave Jobien a smile and a thumbs up.

"Great work today kid! You are managing to sell a lot of stuff. I am glad I hired you." He said with a smile. Jobien smiled back and nodded his head.

He was about to say something else until a little girl ran into the store followed by a boy that was right behind her the entire time. She ran up to the counter, her bright blue eyes staring into Jobien's. Jobien looked down at her and gave her a small smile.

"Do you guys sell ice cream here?" She asked politely. Jobien held back a chuckle and nodded his head.

"No, we don't sell ice cream here." He told her gently and she nodded her head. The boy that was with her rolled his eyes and then looked at Jobien.

His eyes were piercing through his own. He was taken by surprise of how blue his eyes were. The boy then looked away and grabbed the little girl's hand. "Come on I told you this was a waste of time and there wasn't going to be any ice cream here." The boy sounded annoyed and he walked the little girl out of the store.

_His eyes. It was almost like he was reading every single emotion inside of me._

**...**

"Like I already told you earlier. You did an amazing job today!" His boss told him. He then, handed Jobien 400 jenny, for today's work. Jobien took the money and nodded and waved at his boss. Signaling that he would see him tomorrow for work. He began walking home, his feet were almost dragging as he headed home.

Before he went home, he stopped at a small store and looked around for a little bit. He ended up buying food for the night and a glass of soda. As he headed out of the store, his mouth had stretched open to a huge yawn.

_Working is killing me._

_I should be doing what kids my age do._

_Having fun and playing with other people._

Since Jobien lived in the outskirts of Yorknew City the walk would take him about 30 minutes to get home. He frowned and which he could live closer in the city. It would be a lot easier than running or walking everyday just to get on time to work.

Thunder clapped over his head and lighting lit up the sky as the rain decided to slowly start to fall onto him.

_Great._

He quickly picked up the speed, clutching the bag of groceries closely to his chest. Before he knew it. The rain was already started to downpour upon him which he then broke into a swift sprint to get home. His hair getting soaked and falling around his forehead and into his eyes. He pushed his hair out of his way and continued his way to get back home.

Jobien was almost home when he turned the coroner but then he heard someone yelled out loud. It was a little girl's scream down an alley across from where you were standing

_Shit._

He could feel his heartbeat speeding up in his chest. The pounding of his heart was emitting to his ears.

_Fuck. Should I go and call the police. No, she needs help right now. I must do something now. If I call the police, then they will never get here on time. Someone could be hurting her right now. Someone is attacking her right now! What if-_

The voice of the person that was attacking the little girl cut into your thoughts, "I will kill you if you do not tell me where those kids are with the Hunter's License. I suggest you tell me if you don't want to die here."

His vision suddenly flashed red and too the thoughts of his father torturing him. Jobien dropped the bag of bread onto the soaked rain street and clutched onto the glass soda.

"Get away from HER!" Jobien shouted into the dark alley. His eyes flashed to the girl. It was the girl that came into the store early asking if him if they sold ice cream at that store. Her hand was trembling and clutched a blood-stained material of her dress. Her head was resting against a side of the dumpster. Her eyes were filled with fear. Above her, a man with medium brown hair and a large build held a long dagger. He turned towards Jobien, snarling.

"Why don't you get lost little boy. Or do you want to get stabbed too?"

Jobien glared at him, holding the glass soda bottle in his right hand he slammed it into the wall. The glass shattered against the wall, the pieces of glass falling onto the floor. The soda poured onto the floor and mixed with the rain puddle that was below his feet.

"Watch yourself." The man chuckled darkly, pointing his dagger towards Jobien.

Without a second thought, Jobien rushed forward. It has been a long time since he has fought somebody. There was a huge difference between there heights, Jobien, being on the much smaller side while the other guy was larger than him.

_I have the advantage._

_He seems like a low-level thug._

_I mean he went after a little girl._

He swung his dagger towards Jobien's face as he got closer. He is slow. Jobien thought as he noted the sloppy technique, he was using to swing his blade. He ducked quickly underneath the swing and pushed him with all his force. The force of the push was enough to send the criminal back and away from the little girl.

His right hand gripped tightly onto the bottle as the guy began to approach him.

"Now. I'm really going to fucking kill you!" He yelled at Jobien. His eyes glowing with fury as thunder boomed overhead. He charged at Jobien quickly and took a swipe towards his stomach. He dodged it quickly taking a jump back before the blade could cut him. But before Jobien could follow up he punched him in the gut. Knocking him onto the ground. Jobien groaned and licked his lips. A feeling was coming over him.

_A feeling of bloodlust._

Jobien stood up from the ground and prepared himself again. The criminal ran towards him and attempted to stab him with the blade. _Now_. His hand quickly shot up and grabbed his wrist. Using all his strength, Jobien twisted it, forcing him to drop the knife that he was holding in his hand. Jobien quickly slammed the broken glass bottle into his stomach. Emitting cries of pain from the criminal. The criminal fell onto the ground.

_Kill him._

The criminal was clutching onto the broken glass bottle that was now in his stomach. Jobien wanted to kill him. He could fell his bloodlust over taking his whole body as he looked down at the man. He leaned down to rip out the bottle from the man and then remembered

_The little girl._

Lightning lit up in the sky as rain started to pour even harder onto the three of them. "Get lost. And if I ever see you again. I will fucking kill you." Jobien growled, his eyes staring at the criminal. The criminal, shaking and holding onto the weapon that was still lodged in his stomach scurried quickly away.

There was more blood from the little girl when he got closer to her. Jobien pressed lightly against the wound that she had, attempting to stop the bleeding that was coming from the wound. Her eyes were fluttering to open to close.

"Hey! Hey! Keep your eyes open for me. Okay? What's your name?"

Jobien got even closer to the little girl. Pressing against her wound.

"Alluka." She whimpered.

He looked down at her, Alluka's eyes were turning dull and they were fighting hard to stay open and look at him.

"That's such a nice name. I am Jobien. Do you live close by?" He asked her. Jobien heard footsteps stop at the alleyway and he turned to face the person that was standing there. It was the boy that was with her earlier today. His snow-white hair was matted down onto his head, from all the rain of course. His sapphire eyes stared at you.

"He saved me." Alluka cried out.

_That must be her brother._

"Please! I can heal her! I can save her I promise! Just we need somewhere safe!" Jobien yelled at him.

His eyes widened and nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WARNINGS

Profanity

Key:

"Welcome"- Conversation

_Back! – Thoughts_

**Readers- Nen Abilities**

Jobien's eyes flickered to the boy with white hair a couple of times while he prepared to heal Alluka. When the three of you arrived, the white-haired boy quickly brought over a pillow from the couch for Alluka to lay her head on as Jobien healed her. He sat across for him, sitting cross-legged on the floor from the other side of Alluka's body. His eyes never left her.

The boy had not spoken a word to Jobien since he had found Alluka in the alley. After he asked and got permission to heal Alluka, the boy had seemed frozen for a whole minute before he had gestured for Jobien to follow him.

_It must have been a shock to see his sister hurt, in so much pain, she needs my help._

"Don't worry." Jobien said to the boy, his bright green eyes flickering over to meet his sapphire ones, "I'm going to save her. I promise."

Jobien blinked his eyes back over towards the little girl and lifted his hand. His hand directly above Alluka's side his eyebrows got close together as he started concentrating.

_It has been so long since I healed somebody. I do not even know if I CAN do it anymore_

_I made a promise._

_I must heal this little girl._

He let out a breath of concentration and started to focus his nen. A small light blue dragon appeared to come out of his body and headed straight towards Alluka's wound. The dragon made its way to Alluka's wound and wrapped itself around the damaged skin. This was one of his rare nen abilities and one of the hardest to pull off. His eyes began to squint at the wound as the dragon started to slowly relieve himself from the wound since the skin had finally started to regenerate. He could feel his energy starting to drain as he continued to heal her. His vision becoming hazy, but he kept going.

The boy across from Jobien leaned forward to watch more carefully of what was going on. His eyes were analyzing every single one of his movements.

After about two minutes, the wound to Alluka's side was completely healed. The dragon that was once healing her had retreated and now sat on top of Jobien's shoulder. The color that was drained from her face from earlier returned, her cheeks as rosy as when Jobien had first saw her in the market place this morning. Her sapphire eyes opening with excitement. She jumped up and tackled her brother.

"Big brother!" She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

The boy looked surprised at the sudden burst of energy.

Jobien laughed and smile gently. "She's going to have a lot of energy now. I forgot tot tell you that. She probably won't be able to get any sleep tonight."

_Fuck._

Jobien felt his eyes begin to close and his ability to keep his head up began to fail. He shook his head trying to keep awake.

Alluka turned her attention towards Jobien and looked at him with a bright smile. "Thank you Jobien… Jobien? Are you okay?"

Her voice faded to a whisper as he collapsed and suddenly everything went black.

…

Jobien blinked his eyes open, something cold laid on top of his forehead. He lifted his head to see two boys talking with each other, one more animated than the other. The boy with the white hair that he had met yesterday was sitting in a chair. His eyes met Jobien's when he noticed that he was awake, but his expression appeared to be unreadable still. There was another boy sitting at the end of the bed that Jobien was laying on.

Immediately Jobien recognized the green outfit he was wearing and sat up immediately. A smile grew across Jobien's face when he noticed who it was.

"Gon!"

…

Jobien and Gon were both 13-years-old when they first met each other. It was quite a while ago when he had traveled to Whale City with his mother so they could go on a little vacation for a little while. Leaving his father at home.

The island was pretty much remote. There was not a lot of people. It was one of the quietest places that Jobien has ever been. Jobien sat at the base of a tree trunk, looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes for a moment until he heard a voice behind the back of him.

"Hi!"

Jobien turned around, startled by his voice. A boy was standing there was an interesting green outfit and a fishing pole resting against his shoulders. He smiled bright at Jobien before continuing the conversation.

"I'm Gon! What's your name?" He asked, prancing closer to Jobien.

His eyes widened in surprise. He was not sure that he would find someone this young on the island. He rubbed the back of his head before introducing himself to Gon.

"I'm Jobien." He whispered shyly. He was not particularly good at making friends. In fact, this would be his first friend that he has made.

"Jobien?" He said, smiling.

Jobien nodded lightly, running his hand through thick curls.

"It's nice to meet you! Where are you from? I never see kids on the island so you must be visiting right?" He questioned Jobien.

"Yeah I'm just visiting. I am from the Republic of Padokea. It is not nice as Whale Island though."

"Oh," He said sitting on the grass in front of him. "How long are you going to be staying for?"

"I'm only going to be here for a couple of hours actually. My mother went to go look around for something. She was supposed to be back by now, but she has not come back yet." Jobien muttered. It is true though. His mother did go out to look for something, but she has not been back for a while now.

The boy looked at him and suddenly sprung up from his spot in the grass, "Well in the meantime let's get going!"

"What?"

"Don't you want to see the island before you leave? I can show you around the entire island and we can play!"

Jobien's eyebrows came close together as there was a conflict presented to you. _Should I go and hang out with him for a little while. Mother is not back yet so I do not think she would mind me going to hang out with a kid that is around my age._

_I do not have any friends where I live so I think I should take the shot at making a friend._

_Just this once._

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Jobien said as he stood up from the stump he was sitting on. Gon let out a joyful laugh and grabbed onto Jobien's hand and pulled him into the forest.

The two of them ran all over Whale Island. Gon took him fishing and even had enough time to teach Jobien how to fish for himself. They went to the shore and felt the hot sand. Jobien's smile never ended. He sighed as he smelled the ocean water. They ran back into the forest and into the mountains. The two of them laughed when Gon tripped and fell into the pond. The two of them even had a chance to make a handshake!

Gon then had taken him to his house so they could eat lunch. Jobien eyes grew big when she severed him a homecooked meal. Jobien wished he could stay with them or even had the chance to hang out with Gon for even longer.

When Gon and Jobien arrived back at the tree stump, he could not hide the sad expression that suddenly fell upon his face. He wanted to stay with Gon for a lot longer. He did not want to leave his new friend behind.

Gon's eyebrows furrowed together in concern when he noticed the pain expression that came across his new friend's face. "Jobien? What's wrong?"

"Well I just wish I we had more time to spend together with you Gon. I had a lot of fun with you today."

Gon smiled at him, "Do not worry Jobien! I promise we will hang out again someday. I pinky promise!"

He held out his pinky towards Jobien and he wrapped his pinky around his. After the two of them had pinky promise Gon had left Jobien alone on the tree stump. Jobien waited patiently for his mom to show up.

But she never came back.

…

Jobien's eyes met Gon's as he relived the memories of the two of them hanging out together. Gon jumped up and gave him a hug. He squeezed Jobien tightly and Jobien did the same. He was not expecting to see Gon ever again.

"Why do you look shocked to see me? Didn't I promise you that we would see each other again?" He said, laughing.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Well… I was not expecting to see you at all." Jobien said, breaking apart from the hug and taking a step back from Gon.

Gon did not seem to notice that Jobien was acting a little bit off. He then pointed to the boy with white hair. "That's Killua! He's my best friend!"

Killua frowned as his cheeks turned a tinted pink. His eyes drifted off the wall and he crossed them over his chest. "Don't say stuff like that. It's so embarrassing!"

Jobien turned and looked at Killua. "It's nice to meet you." He said as he scratched the back of his head. The boy looked over at Jobien and nodded his head.

"It's amazing how you healed Alluka! We're sorry if she had caused you any trouble, she ran off yesterday and we were looking for her everywhere." Gon said, embarrassed that he had lost sight of his best friend's little sister.

"It was nothing really." Jobien said, a small tint of pink started to appear across his cheeks. He felt embarrassed since he was not really used to hearing compliments from people.

"How did you even do it, Jobien? Killua told me about your ability. Is it your nen? Are you a hunter too?" Gon asked.

"Oh." Jobien squeaked. "I'm not a hunter yet but it is part of my nen abilities. I was planning on taking the hunter exam this year. The healing is one of my abilities. Jobien's eyes flickered to the light blue ghostly dragon that appeared and now was now sitting on top of his shoulder. "He's also my pet I guess you could say. But my ability heals people fast and gives them a sudden boost. But of course, it does have its drawbacks. It leaves me weak and tired. Sometimes but not all the time it also allows…" Jobien's voice trailed off as his eyes grew big in fear.

_Fuck!_

_Why did not I fucking think of that._

" What's wrong?" Gon questioned him

"I-I Have to go." Jobien said, stuttering as he stood up from the couch and ran into the living room. Jobien quickly shoved his feet into his shoes. Gon and Killua followed him into the living room. Gon was about to open his mouth but Jobien cut him off.

"I really have to go. I do not want any of you to get hurt. He will kill you. He will kill all of you." Jobien said, turning to face the two boys.

"Jobien…" Gon's voice dropped to a sudden serious tone. "Is someone trying to hurt you?"

"No, It's not that. Gon Please."

"You're shaking." Gon said, grabbing his wrist. Jobien yanked his wrist away and stared at Gon.

_He knows._

_I should not have done that._

"Come with us to Whale Island! We are going to visit Mito and whoever is looking for you will not be looking there. Please, it is the first time I ever got to see you again and if you're in trouble I want to help you and protect you." Gon said.

Jobien smiled but shook his head. "Please I just want to keep you safe." Jobien said, he started heading towards the door before he could reach the door handle a soft pale hand grabbed onto his wrist. Jobien was about to pull out of his grasp before he started to speak.

"Don't be an idiot. You're going to get yourself killed." He said, annoyed. His sapphire blue eyes were staring deep into Jobien's. "Stay with us. We will protect you." He said, nodding his head at Gon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**WARNINGS**

Profanity | A GAY moment

Key:

"Welcome"- Conversation

_Back!_ – Thoughts

**Readers! - Nen abilities / Super Moves**

For some reason when Killua had grabbed Jobien's wrist he had gotten frozen. Both stared blankly at each other. Killua's cheeks started to turn a pink tint as his eyes started to widened and he dropped Jobien's wrist. Gon came closer to the two of them unaware of what was going on between the two boys.

"Killua's right, Jobien. We are not going to let you go out there alone. Come with us!" Gon pleaded, his brown eyes staring into Jobien's green ones. Jobien shook his head. He could not come up with a better idea and Gon would keep insisting that he go with them. No matter what Jobien could say, once Gon had his mind set he would not take no for an answer.

It is not like I really have a choice anyways. This is probably the best option I have right now so I should take it.

Jobien sighed as he looked at the two boys. "Okay. I will come. But first we need to stop somewhere so I can pick up some of my stuff. I refuse to leave it behind."

...

"Wow I didn't know someone could live in such a trashy place." Killua commented. "It's like you live in a Jenga tower, one gust of wind and this piece of shit would be crumbling down." He also added.

Jobien gritted his teeth and felt his eye twitch. Gon and Alluka on the other hand snickered at the comment that Killua had made.

"You guys stay here while I get my stuff."

Jobien blinked and rubbed his eyes as he stepped into the old building. The little makeshift apartment that he had made smelled like the following.

1\. Dust

2\. Mold

3\. Shit

He let out a cough. He would not really miss this place that he was living in. The last three weeks that he was living here was not really that fun at all. Sleeping on the floor of this empty dark and empty place was lonely at night. Jobien could not help the fact that he craved a more suitable living environment. Going to Whale Island should be fun. He thought to himself as he grabbed his stuff. He had loved it when he first visited and now, he could stay there for as long as he wanted. Or at least until his father found him.

He should not be able to find me there. It should be safe right? What if he is DEAD and I just think he is not.

Jobien shook his head in frustration. He should think that he is still alive. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and ran his fingers through his fair. He looked around the room and took one more glance at the empty walls and pulled the two backpack straps over his shoulders. He smiled softly and headed out of the abandon apartment building.

...

Luckily, Gon, Alluka, Killua, and Jobien made it to the ship right before it had departed. The four of them had ran all the way from the apartment building where Jobien was living at just to get to the ship right on time.

He could not help but watch the sail of the ship ripple in the wind. It was a beautiful day. He tugged down on his sleeves as the gust of wind suddenly blew towards him.He did not want Gon or Killua to see his scarred arms from what he had done to himself and the abuse his father had done to him. He leaned over the edge and watch the ship pull away from the port at Yorknew City. Gon joined in with his excitement and waved to the people that were watching the ship leave the port.

Gon turned to Jobien with a bright while. "When was the last time you've been on a ship?" He asked him.

Jobien smiled back sadly. "It was actually when I went to Whale Island." He responded.

"Woah! You must be really excited then, right?"

He nodded his head as Gon laughed. Despite the anxiety he was feeling about being caught, he was excited.

"Come on," Killua called to Gon and Jobien crossing his arms, his mop of cotton colored hair being blown with the wind, "I'd suggest that we find a spot before all these old hags take up at the space."

After wandering around the ship, the four of them found a private spot in the corner of a room below the deck. Jobien let out a sigh before plopping down to rest his head against the wall. He took off his backpack and placed it between his legs. Alluka took a seat next to him while Gon and Killua sat right in front of him.

The white-haired boy then opened his mouth, motioning between Jobien and Gon before opening his mouth to talk. "So how long have you two known each other?" He questioned.He quirked an eyebrow at Jobien before turning to face Gon.

"Oh! Jobien came to Whale Island about two years ago! He was only there for a couple of hours though since he was returning home that day. But we had a lot of fun right Jobien?"

He smiled as he nodded his head, "Yeah we had a lot of fun. We even had time to make a handshake. Do you still remember our handshake?" Jobien questioned Gon. Gon nodded his head. The two of them stood up and performed their handshake. They ended the handshake with a high-five. The two of them laughed and smiled before sitting back down on the bench.

"What about you guys? How did the three of you meet?"

Gon burst into an animated explanation of how he met Killua and eventually met Alluka, with Killua cutting in every so often to correct or add to the story that Gon was telling. Jobien's eyes were so wide in surprise and amazement as you watched them explained their adventures. First the Hunter Exam, then a trip to Killua's home on Kukuroo Mountains. There fight against the Phantom Troupe in Yorknew City, right after that they played an intense game for Hunters called Green Island. The explanation then turned into how Gon got big and then Alluka had saved him. Gon then had to climb a tree to meet his father Ging. By time Gon was done explaining the whole story the sun had already gone below the horizon.

"Wow." was all that Jobien had managed to breathe. He was completely astonished. How could it be possible to complete all of that within the time span or a year give or take? His bright green eyes flickered between Killua and Gon as he gazed at them in amazement. He had to admit, although he was jealous, he understood that Killua and Gon were obviously best friends now. They had experience so much together. They lived so much life together. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a sudden wave of sadness as it washed over him.

"What have you been up too the last few years?" Gon asked Jobien. Jobien opened his mouth and then shifted uncomfortably from the question. Killua shot a quick glance at Jobien and blinked his eyes before opening his mouth to talk to Gon.

"Come on Gon, you just talked for three whole hours I think he needs sometime to remember everything that you said. Right Jobien?" Killua questioned him. Jobien nodded his head before standing up and stretching out his arms.

"Well okay. But I still really want to know later!" Gon said, before leaning his head against the wall. Gon closed his eyes and suddenly fell fast asleep. Alluka on the other hand, was already asleep from Gon's long storytelling. Killua stood up and motioned Jobien to come follow him "Come on. I still do not really know much about you. And I really want to get some fresh air because Gon's hot breath will take it all up." He nodded his head and the two of them walked out onto the top deck.

The deck was dark and quiet, peaceful. The only thing that was illuminating the space was the gloom of the full moon overhead and the bright stars in the sky. It was sort of breathtaking. He has not seen so many stars in such a long time. The waves crashed softly against the side of the ship as he followed Killua and leaned against the banister. The two of them remained silent until Killua broke the silence that was between them.

"Someone is after you right? Who is it?" Killua questioned. Jobien shifted uncomfortably once again. It was such a deep and loaded question. Especially explaining to someone that he barely knew would be hard. It would be even worse to explain it to Gon.

"My father is after me." Jobien said. "Or well at least I think he is after me. I never really killed him." Jobien muttered.

"You never killed someone have you? Is that why you're doubting the fact that he's dead?" Killua questioned.

"I know he's not dead. I just wanted to him to feel the pain that he has put me through the last couple of years. He thinks that I owe him something since my mother was killed. I had escaped a little while ago. I made it all the way to Yorknew City, but obviously that did not work out as I planned it too work out and now, I am here. What about you Killua?"

Jobien did not want to add on more about his life. How he hurt himself. How is father has been hurting him for so many years.

Killua smirked at Jobien. "Since you doubt, your ability to kill someone I thought you would like to know that I'm an assassin."

Gon did not explicitly say that in his story but he had figured that he must have had background in combat from what Gon had explained to him. Without hesitation, his eyes traveled up and down Killua's figure. "I can tell." Jobien said.

_What the fuck._

_Did I just CHECK him out?_

_And did I just say, "I can tell."_

_Am I gay? I mean HE IS attractive._

Killua looked away from Jobien, hiding the faint dusting of pink that had started tinting his cheeks. "Yeah? Well. Training was not easy in my house. My parents and siblings hurt me physically, emotionally and mentally to make me stronger. They wanted me to inherit the family business. I did not feel like taking it, so I left. They still want me to take it. But they do not try to force me to come home because they know I will leave again. They think I will just come home one day and take it over. Idiots."

Jobien let out a soft snicker before furrowing his eyebrows together. He decided to take a closer look at the pale boy. His sapphire eyes poured directly into Jobien's green ones as he looked at him. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Killua asked, his face turning a scarlet red.

"N-No reason." Jobien said, before turning away to look back at the ocean. Killua furrowed his eyebrows before speaking up again.

"Well. I think we should be friends. It will be nice to have someone else around who is a lot quieter than Gon. You should stick with us for a while."

"Eh? Why?"

He smirked and closed his eyes before facing Jobien with a smirk across his face. "Because you probably won't be able to survive without the two of us. Also, Whale Island would be safe for someone like you."

Jobien scowled and gritted his teeth. "I can take care of myself." He said, waving off Killua.

He let out a chuckle. "Oh really? And how did that turn out for you, idiot? You were literally living in the Jenga tower that was about to collapse on top of you."

"You don't have to call me an idiot every time you know." Jobien said annoyed. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought the building was stable enough for me to live there."

It became silent for a moment before Killua spoke up again. With a more serious tone rather than a playful one he was using a couple moments ago.

"Thanks, Jobien."

"For what?"

Killua folded his arms behind his head before saying, "For saving my sister. You saved her even though you did not know her. That is interesting. You are interesting Jobien."

Jobien's face began to heat up again.

"Come on, let us go back. Alluka and Gon would have a panic attack if we are not back yet when they wake up. Also do not expect to say 'thank you' to you again. That was a onetime thing."

Jobien followed him back as he began his trip back to the spot they were at before.

"Why?"

"It is pretty lame to say thank you for everything you do. Friends are supposed to help each other." Killua said with a smirk.

"Maybe I just won't help next time." Jobien said, crossing his arms over his chest. The two of them looked at each other before breaking into a small laughing fit.

(A/N I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please don't forget to leave a review and a vote. It'll mean a lot too me!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**WARNINGS**

**Profanity | Talk About Suicide**

**Bodily Harm | A HUGE GAY MOMENT**

Key:

"Welcome"- Conversation

_Back! – Thoughts_

  


“There it is!” Gon beamed while jumping up from his seat and pointing to the whale shaped island in the horizon.

Jobien stood next to Killua as Alluka pepped over the side of the ship with her big baby blue eyes. She gasped in amazement as she took in the island. Jobien could not help but adore her. This girl that he had only met a few days ago kind of reminded him of himself. Well the younger version of himself of course. Last night, Killua had explained how Alluka had been stuck inside the Zoldyck estate at Kurkoo Mountains for most of her life because of her abilities. While they did not abuse her, Jobien believed that not letting her outside was abuse regardless.

“Are you excited to see the island Alluka?” Killua asked his little sister. She looked up at him with the biggest smile and nodded her head. “Yeah I can’t wait to see it big brother!”

Jobien could tell she was as excited to see the world as you were.

**…**

Gon waved furiously has he sprinted up the hill to his house.

“Aunt Mito! Aunt Mito! I’m home, Aunt Mito!”

Jobien smiled at his ethanium as he trailed behind him with Killua and Alluka. As they reached the top of the hill, he could see the familiar brick house with the laundry rack posted on the side of it. HE could smell the ocean from the top of the hill. It was just as he remembered. It was beautiful.

“Gon!” Mito burst as she ran from the house and embraced him. Mito looked the same as he could remember. She did not age a bit. Gon, however, was now the same height as her. When the pair ended their embrace. Mito looked up to see Jobien, Killua and Alluka watching their exchange happen.

She looked at Killua and nodded her head and said. “It’s always a pleasure to see you again Killua.”

Her hazel eyes flickered over towards Jobien, “J-Jobien? Is that really you?” She asked surprised. He nodded his head as she walked over and grabbed his hands.

“Jobien… I cannot believe it. I cannot believe how much you have grown! I thought you were someone else when I saw you but then I remembered your beautiful green eyes. How intriguing they are. You have grown up so much.” Mito said, pulling him in for a hug. Jobien’s cheeks grew with a pink tint. For a moment, it felt like it was his mother embracing him again. His eyes closed tightly, and he hugged her back.

“Gon and I always wondered when you would return. It is nice to see you again. Please stay as long as you need.” She said, whispering and breaking the embrace between the two of them. Jobien nodded his head.

“Thank you so much. It’s really nice to see you again.”

She looked at Alluka, who was holding Killua’s hand tightly. “Oh? And who is this?”

Killua smirked and he gestured his hand towards Alluka. “Aunt Mito, this is my younger sister, Alluka. Mito smiled as she kneeled to Alluka’s height. “It’s really nice to meet you Alluka. Would you like to come inside and have some cake?”

“Yes please.” Alluka squealed before taking Mito’s hand.

Jobien turned towards Killua as he watched his sister walked into the house with Mito. Gon trailing behind them. There was nothing but compassion in his eyes as he watched his sister walked away with Mito. His sapphire eyes looked so different when he looked at his sister.

“I honestly think she’s going to have a lot of fun here.” Jobien said, smiling at Killua. Killua broke off his dazing and turned towards Jobien. He focused his eyes on Jobien and smirked, “Yeah, I know she is.”

**…**

“But Aunt Mito, we were going to go out and explore the island!” Gon whined.

Mito huffed as she mixed ingredients in the kitchen. “No ‘buts’ Gon! You can explore the island tomorrow. It is getting late; the sun is already starting to set. You, Killua and Jobien should go bathe before dinner. You guys are fifthly.”

Jobien snickered as she began counting from ten and Gon began running around in a panic. Jobien was about to open his mouth to say something but Gon grabbed his hand “Wait- “He yanked your arm and snatched Killua of the couch and pulled both upstairs. Killua let out a groan of annoyance. When the three of you were upstairs Gon pushed the two of them into the bathroom.

“Come on you guys! Let us take a bath so we can eat dinner!” Gon said, taking off all his clothes. Killua stood there and before he can begin taking off his own clothes Gon had already reached over for Killua’s shirt to pull it off for him. Jobien looked over at Killua and a slight blush grew across his face.

_Oh my GOD._

_I need to stop these feelings._

Jobien stood there and rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. After Gon, had stripped down Killua, Gon went straight for his shirt. “Come on what are you waiting for Jobien?” He asked. Gon tried to pull off Jobien’s shirt but he grabbed the bottom hem of it and held it down.

“Heh. I can take bath when you guys are done. I’ll just wait in your room.” Jobien said.

“We’ve taken a bath together Jobien! What are you so worried about?” Gon questioned as he tried to tug his shirt off again. Jobien held it down. “N-Nothing’s wrong Gon I just want to shower alone.” Jobien said. Killua looked at Gon and Jobien. Killua then spoke up to Gon.

“Come on Gon, we cannot force him to take a bath with us. Why don’t you go ahead and take a bath and when your done me and Jobien will get in? Just so we all do not waste water.” Killua suggested. Gon nodded his head in agreement.

“Well you guys can just wait in my room till I’m done then.” Gon said as the two of them headed out of the bathroom and into his room.

_Great. Now I must take a bath with Killua._

_I would rather have just taken a bath all together now._

Killua sat on the floor inside of Gon’s room and then motioned Jobien to come see him. Jobien let out a sigh of annoyance and sat in front of Killua.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you want to bathe with me and Gon?” Killua questioned. Jobien just shrugged his shoulders. It is not that he did not want to take a bath with the two boys. It would not have bothered him one bit. It was the fact that he did not want to show them the scars that he made onto his body and from what his father had given him. He also did not want to bathe with Killua. He could feel his cheeks grow warm at the thought of bathing with the white-haired boy.

“Trust me. I would rather you tell me now than to me find out when were bathing together.” Killua said. Jobien nodded his head and stayed quiet. Killua let out a hiss of annoyance and got up to walk around the room.

“You’re impossible to talk too! You should not have to keep secrets from me! Gon never keeps secrets from me!” Killua yelled at Jobien and threw his hands up in the air. Killua was about to say something else but then Gon entered the room.

_Why is he comparing Gon tom me._

_Jesus. That was a quick bath._

“Okay! The two of you can go bathe now!” Gon said, motioning them towards the bathroom that was right across from his room. Killua grabbed Jobien’s wrist and yanked him up. Killua then dragged him out of the room and into the bathroom. Killua closed the bathroom door behind the two of them and crossed his arms across his chest.

“You want to tell me what you are hiding now?” Killua questioned. Jobien did not really have a choice at this point but he still refused. He shook his head. Killua walled up to Jobien and grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it up before Jobien even had the chance to hold it down.

Killua took a step back to look at Jobien’s body. His mouth opened wide as he looked Jobien up and down. His eyes never leaving his body.

“J-Jobien?” Killua said, as he looked at Jobien’s body for the first time. His body was completely scarred. From the abuse that Jobien had done to himself and the abuse that his father had done to him.

“Did someone do this too you?” Killua questioned. Killua placed his pale fingers onto Jobien’s body. Jobien flinched at the touch as Killua ran his fingers over every burn, cut, and scar that was across his body. Killua got closer to Jobien and suddenly the height difference between the two of them was surreal. Killua stood slightly taller than Jobien, only by two inches. Jobien nodded his head, answering Killua’s question.

“And you think you could have protected yourself? When you look like this?” Killua snarled, grabbing onto his wrists. Jobien tried to pull away but Killua gripped tightly onto his wrists. “Well answer me.”

“Killua.”

“Jobien. Just stick with me and Gon. I promise we will protect you.” Killua whispered as he ran his fingers lightly across the scars that were on his wrist. A blush started to form across Jobien’s face when Killua had made that comment. Killua noticed this and a slight smirk came across his face.

Before Killua knew it, a blush was also starting to form across his face as his fingers roamed around the shorter boy’s body. He touched every single scar, burn, and cut that was on his body. Jobien then looked at Killua’s body a lot closer. His body was not as bad as Jobien’s, but you could see the hint of scars on his body also.

Jobien reached over and place his fingers onto Killua’s body. Killua flinched at his touch but disregarded it. He ran his fingers across Killua’s body, feeling every scar that was on his body. He looked up to see Killua’s cheeks forming a scarlet red tint.

“You see. You do not have to be afraid to tell me something. I understand.” Killua said. “Let’s take a bath now.” Killua said as he began to strip off his clothes. Jobien following right behind him. Feeling more comfortable than before.

Jobien nodded his head and the two of them stepped into the bathtub. Killua grabbed Jobien’s wrist and looked at him. “Relax. Your scars seem pretty sensitive so let me wash them, so you don’t break them open again.” Killua suggested. Jobien nodded his head and Killua began to wash his wrists gently.

The two of them finished the bath quickly and headed back into Gon’s room. As they entered the room, Killua handed him a stack of folded clothes. “Here you go. Whatever you were wearing was nasty and Alluka’s blood got all over it. So, you can wear some of my clothes.”

“Thanks.” Jobien nodded his head, taking the clothes from Killua. He put on the clothes that he had given him which was a black long sleeve turtleneck and pair of gym shorts. They fit a little bit big but Jobien shrugged it off. Killua was right anyways, the clothes he was wearing before did have Alluka’s blood all over it. Besides the fact of that, the clothes smelled like a mixture of sweat and dirt.

**…**

_THUMP!_ Jobien lifted his head in a glare as he looked up at Killua who had drop a mat on top of his head. “What the fuck was that for?”

Killua shrugged before putting his hands behind his head and smirking as he plopped down onto his own matt. “I said ‘heads up’. It’s not my fault that your ears don’t work.” He said, breaking off into snicker. Jobien huffed in annoyance before taking the pillow he had thrown at him and fixing it beneath his head.

After the two of them had finished their bath, Mito cooked the most delicious dinner. Jobien could not remember the last time that he had a home-cooked meal the way that Mito had cooked it. Maybe she could teach Jobien how to cook.

Alluka and Killua played a game together, with Killua pushing his sister over playfully whenever she got an answer wrong. The two of them laughed together, as they were laughing Gon pranced into the room with two DVDs in his hand.

“Do you guys want to watch a movie? We can watch Princess and the Frog or John Wick?”

Killua and Alluka called out their answers at the same time.

“John Wick!”

“Princess and the Frog!”

Alluka pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Killua sighed in frustration. “Fine. Play the stupid princess movie.”

Alluka let out a cheer and Gon slipped the movie into the DVD player. The four of them stayed awake while watching the movie for a little while. Alluka fell asleep during the first 20 minutes. Gon fell asleep in the first hour. Killua and Jobien were still up making a small talk with conversation before Jobien had finally fell asleep. Killua stayed up watching the movie, telling himself that he was not tired.

Killua watched as Jobien as Jobien shifted in his sleep multiple times. He sighed and rested his head into his hand. His cheeks started to turn scarlet as he thought about what had happened in the bathroom between the two of them.

_He is attractive._

_He is sweet too, but I do not think I like him like that._

_I feel like I like him the same way I like Gon. As family._

_Hopefully…_

Killua closed his eyes, drifting into a sleep as the movie ended.

**…**

Jobien kneeled to the sand as he picked up a pink seashell. Which seemed kind of gay he knows but it happened to be the first time he had been to the beach in a while.

“Alluka! This is the beach!” Gon yelled, ripping off his shirt and running into the water. The four of them had spent the day walking all over Whale Island Gon showed Alluka everything you saw when he had first toured the island.

The girl watched the waves hit the shore with sparkling eyes, she looked up to Killua and asked, “Do you think we can swim in there?”

“Yeah of course. Just another day. We need to come back with clothes that you can swim in.” Killua told his little sister.

_This is probably her first time going to the beach._

The three of them ended up running to the shoreline anyways. Just to dip their feet in the water. Gon on the other had jumped into the water and cried about the water temperature. Jobien laughed at his misery.

Killua walked a little further into the water, allowing his calves to get in the water. He seemed unbothered by the cold water.

Suddenly a fish leaped out of water behind Killua and splashed him cold water onto his back.

He turned around and sent an icy glare towards Jobien. “Did you just splash me?”

He bunched his eyebrows and backed away from Killua. “That was a fish! Killua it wasn’t me.” Jobien told him.

“You really are an idiot! You’re going to pay for that!” Killua said menacingly before splashing Jobien all over the front of him with water.

Jobien took a step back, almost falling into the water as it chilled his body. Killua looked at you with a cat-like smile before saying. “You didn’t like that did you? Now we’re even.”

“You little shit!” Jobien snarled before kicking up his foot out of the water and dousing Killua with water. It did not take long before the splashing exchange between the two of them turned into a full out water war. Killua and Jobien kept going back and forth splashing each other with water like they were little kids. Gon and Alluka watched from them dousing each other with water.

Splashing with water suddenly turned into dunking each other with water. Killua had started it of course

Killua went underneath the water and swamp up behind Jobien. Before Jobien even had the chance to register the fact that he was behind him. Killua whispered “Boo!” In his ear and grabbed Jobien and tossed him over his shoulder. Killua laughed as soon as he went under water and went to leave the water. Jobien grabbed him by his foot and yanked him underneath the water. “Hmphed.” Jobien snickered as he held him under the water. A sudden wave of bloodlust came over Jobien and he tried to shake it off

_Kill._

Before he had a chance to register what was going on. From underneath Killua kicked his legs from underneath him and Jobien landed face first into the water. Killua snickered and helped Jobien out of the water.

“Come on you guys!” Gon called out from the shoreline. Alluka stood close to Gon as he motioned his hands quickly. “There’s one more thing I want to show you guys!”

The two of them walked out of the ocean water and Jobien and Killua did the best to squeeze the excess water out of there clothing. Killua punched his arm playfully. “You know I won that right?”

Jobien rolled his eyes. “Only because you cheated you loser.” Killua rolled his eyes and pushed Jobien onto the sandy floor.

“Looks like I won now.” He said before running to catch up with Gon and Alluka. Jobien ran after him, hot on his tail. He could not help but smile. It has been such a while since he played. It was nice to let loose and not be so serious for a change. It was nice enough that he could look over his shoulder and not see his father gawking at him. He followed Gon, Killua and Alluka into the woods as Gon headed towards there new destination.

**…**

By time they arrived at their destination, the sky was painted with millions of stars and Jobien’s clothes were almost done drying. Gon led all of them to a large clearing in the forest. There was a little pond to the side with ducklings swimming in it in one section of the clearing. Jobien smiled at the sight of it. Fireflies lit up the clearing and Jobien thought that was one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen.

Gon looked over and saw that Jobien was standing there with awe in his face. He walked over and handed Alluka a jar that had holes in the cap “Alluka. Take this, you can go and catch fireflies, but you have to release them before we go, okay?”

Alluka nodded her head taking the far from Gon. She started walking through the field to see if she could catch some fireflies. Jobien laid down on the grass and watched the stars twinkled above him. Gon and Killua sighed as they laid downright next him.

“Jobien?” Gon said.

“Yeah?”

“I never got to hear what you’ve been up to these couple of years that you left. Where did you go after you left Whale Island.”

_I never told him. Well I never told either of them what had happen._

Killua glanced over and sat up. Gon followed and the two of them looked at Jobien. Killua’s eyes soften when he looked at Jobien as he sat up. The three of them than sat crisscrossed.

“The day that I left I never saw my mom again Gon. I did not know where she went but she never returned. I wanted to come back too you but then my father had come to collect me. He blames me for my mother’s death every single day. I-I had to get away, so I ran away.” Jobien said.

Gon’s usual happy glint it his eyes turned into something darker, something in a lot more aggressive nature.

“Are you running from him?”

Jobien nodded his head slowly before quickly bringing up. “Yes. But he should not be able to find me now. Us for the matter of fact! If I do not do anything dumb or stupid, he should not be able to find us.”

_As in healing somebody. How could I be so stupid._

“You healed Alluka right? It is one of your nen abilities. How does it work?” Killua questioned.

Jobien purse his lips in a quick attempt to explain it to them. “Well I use my own life energy to heal others quickly and efficiently. That is why when I use to much of it, or combine it with my offensive nen ability, I get really tired.” Jobien flicked his wrists and opened his palm. He focused on his nen and a light blue dragon appeared from his hand. The dragon made its way up onto his shoulder and sat there. Watching Killua and Gon closely.

Gon and Killua eyes widened into a smile at the sight of the dragon. “Wow! That is awesome Jobien! Does the dragon have any other purpose besides being a pet and having the ability to heal?” Gon asked. Jobien nodded his head and smirked.

“Well right now he’s actually watching you guys closely. Kind of like a surveillance type of thing.” Jobien nodded towards the dragon.

“What about your shitty little daggers. Do you think you can use your nen on those?” Killua asked. Jobien gave him a dirty look at the fact that he called them ‘shitty daggers’.

“Yeah. I’ll show you some day Killua don’t worry about that.” Jobien said, eyeing him closely. A smirk went across Killua’s face as he laid back down into the grass. Jobien and Gon following him in the process.

“Jobien?” Gon asked.

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay with us? At least until we know for sure that your dad isn’t after you anymore?” Gon asked carefully.

He stayed silent. Killua had suggested that he stay with them the other night and while he had agreed that Whale Island was the safest place for him to be at right now. He could not help but to think it still was not a good idea.

“I’ll stay with you guys.” Jobien told him.

“You really don’t have to worry about us. We will be able to defend ourselves and Alluka. Besides, we are friends, right? And friends stick together!”

“Yeah Gon. We are friends.”

Gon’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “I’ll be right back. It might be Aunt Mito!” Gon announced as he jumped up and walked away from him and Killua. Killua’s eyes were still trained on the sky.

“I’m surprised you said you were going to stay. I thought I was going to have to pound it in your head that you did not have a choice.” Killua snickered before sitting up to face Jobien. Jobien looked and faced Killua. He looked at Killua’s royal blue eyes. He felt his heart suddenly skip a beat as he stared at Killua.

_Why do I feel this way about him?_

Killua’s face turned a bright red as he continued to stare at Jobien even more.

_Gon’s aunt is right._

_His green eyes are so gorgeous._

That was not even the first thing that Killua had noticed about the brown-haired kid. He had noticed a lot of things about him even though they had only known each other for a couple of days. Something just felt good between them. Something felt so surreal. He shook his head, taking his eyes off Jobien to look at the night sky again.

Gon ran back to the both of you excitedly with his phone still clutched in his hand, “That was Kurapika!”

_That name sounds familiar._

Killua sat back up and looked at him, “What did he want?”

“He’s coming to visit with Leorio!” 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**WARNINGS**

**Profanity | Abuse**

**Fluffy Moments**

Key:

"Welcome"- Conversation

_Back! – Thoughts_

**Readers – Nen Abilities**

" _Please stop. I can't." Jobien pleaded with exhaustion. A drop of blood flowing from his head dropped onto the floor. "Please just give me a break." He cried. He let out a gasp when his father let out a sudden strike against his cheek with his hand. Jobien's head slammed against the ground and he let out a whimper and groaned in pain._

" _You're weak." He spat at him. "just like your mother. That stupid bitch never trained you hard enough. Now look at you. You are just a pussy." His father growled at him. He clenched his hand around Jobien's neck and lifted him up from the floor. "it's time you toughen up you little rat. Are you seriously going to pretend that you do not remember what happened to your mother? Hmphed. She would be so disappointed to know that you're just a waste of space."_

_Jobien's dirty hands clawed at his father's hands that were now squeezing his neck as he desperately gasped for air. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he trashed in his grasp. His black eyes bore into Jobien's. "You're pathetic. You are lucky that you have me by your side. You need to me to survive. Nobody would ever want to stay with a weakling like you, Jobien."_

_I can't breathe._

_Please just fucking kill me._

"Jobien…"

_KILL ME!_

'Jobien!"

His eyes shot open to meet a pair of sleepy royal blue ones, looking down at him with concern. His pale hands were gripping onto his shoulders. His snowy hair laid disheveled on his forehead. He appeared to be shirtless. Tears were still rimmed around his eyes as he squinted to focus on his vision to see who him was above.

"Killua?"

The boy flushed a little at Jobien's closeness before letting go of his shoulders and sitting back on his matt and looking away from him, "You were sobbing in your sleep." He muttered, he ran his pale hands through his snowy white hair, attempting to fix it but only made it look more like a mess.

_Damn._ Nightmares like this were not something that was brand new to him, but of course, he had hoped that he wouldn't have a bad one while he was with Gon and Killua. Jobien blinked at him before rubbing the tears away from his eyes before sitting up. "I'm sorry, I had a bad nightmare. Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head, "No, I was already awake… But I figured I should wake you before you woke up Gon or Alluka. Especially before Gon. He would've started asking you three thousand questions and right now, I really do not feel like listening to his questions or his bickering."

"Right of course," His eyes traveled across his pale, toned chest and his eyes narrowed toward his collarbones. Of course, he has checked out the white-haired boy before during the daytime. But he never had the chance to look at him in the dark. A light pink tint grew across Jobien's cheeks as he continued to exam the pale boy.

A heavy silence floated between the two of them. An unspoken understanding started to linger through the air. Killua understood what it was like to have nightmares. He knew that what happened in nightmares would linger like a poison all day in someone's mind. Killua wanted to ask Jobien about his nightmare. He had a clue what it could be about. But he decided against it.

The moonlight shimmered through the window of Gon's room and bathed the two of them in a silver glow.

"Hey Killua?" Jobien whispered.

"What?"

"Can I… Sit by you for a little while?"

He looked at Jobien with curiosity and furrowed his eyebrows. "W-Why do you want to sit next too me? Aren't you already looking at me? Why do you want to be closer?" Killua, of course, he wanted Jobien to sit closer to him but there was still a slight embarrassment brewing inside of him.

Jobien shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the mat while he played with his fingers. "I don't know. I just want to sit next to you. I've seen you during the daylight, but I never really saw what you look like during the nighttime."

He sighed with agitation before whispering back, "Fine."

He used his knees to crawl forward and sat directly in front of him on Killua's mat. He leaned forward to get a closer look at Killua. His blue eyes irises shimmered in the moonlight as he watched Jobien examine him. Jobien placed his fingers onto Killua's cool skin and ran his fingers down Killua's scars once again as he did when they were taking a bath together. A blush came across Killua's face and he leaned back and scoffed. "Okay that's enough of you looking at me. You've definitely have seen what I looked like in the dark unless you can't see."

Jobien leaned back on his legs and watched him with a curious glint in his green eyes. A question was brewing up inside of him. "How did you get your scars?" Jobien asked. Killua's eyebrows quirked in annoyance as he looked at Jobien.

"Why do you want to know about that right now? Can't we just go back to bed?"

Jobien looked away, slightly frustrated with the lack of answers. When the silence had gone on for far too long. Killua let out a frustrated sigh before leaning his head back and saying "I was annoyed at your question. I'm sorry." Jobien glared at him.

Killua crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, "My family abused me remember. I really didn't want to talk about it because I didn't want you to think that I was getting hurt by my family. They really wanted me to take over the family business. I was forced to stay inside and train. Training also turned into handling pain. A lot of pain so they would find different ways to make me feel it. Of course, during all those beatings made me forget what pain feels like. But I guess when you came a long and I saw how much abuse you've been through. It reminded me that people can still feel it. One of his cerulean eyes opened to peep at Jobien teasingly, "Isn't that kind of ironic?"

Jobien's glare soften as he let out a soft sigh and looked down at his lap, "I guess. I figured that you have felt something like what I have been through. With you being an assassin and all." He whispered to Killua. Killua smirked and let out a soft chuckle.

"It's kind of crazy to think that we would live similar lives." He commented. Jobien nodded his head, his emerald eyes meeting Killua's royal blue ones. The two boys stared at each other until it became awkward. Jobien looked away but Killua had continued to stare at the shorter boy.

Killua turned to his side, facing away from Jobien. "We should go back to sleep. Remember Kurapika and Leorio are coming in the morning."

Jobien nodded his head before laying his head back down onto his mat. "Okay. Night, Killua."

When Killua had noticed that Jobien's breathing became even. He flipped over to look at him. His light brown curls surrounded his eyes, almost covering his face. Jobien's cheeks were rosy. His lips were soft. He looked so peaceful. Killua's heart rate started to speed up ever so slightly. Killua sighed before turning and looking away. There was still off-putting in Killua's mind. Especially earlier today, he felt Jobien's bloodlust when they were playing in the water. _Was he trying to kill me?_ His thoughts started to roam towards his parents.

_My parents are against me having friends. My parents are against me falling in love or even liking somebody. In fact, they told me whenever I could possibly have feelings for somebody that I should kill them immediately. They told me that falling for somebody was dangerous. That it would only slow me down and stop me from reaching my full potential in life. They would make me weak. They also told me that I would betray them. Or that my friends would end up betraying me._

_Were they really scared that? Or were they scared that I would pull further away from them when I met someone? Wouldn't I become stronger because of them?_

_Sometimes, I start to think I met Jobien for a reason…_

_As if he was my soulmate maybe?_

" _Please! Please let me heal her! I can save her, but we don't have that much time left!"_

_It's funny, Jobien's first words represent life… But he's focused on somebody that was born to kill._

…

Jobien's eyes widened in alarm when a tall lanky man pointed at him from the front door of Gon's house and screamed "Eh?! Who's that handsome boy?!"

The blonde-haired boy next to him scowled and elbowed him, "Close your mouth, Leorio. You're drooling everywhere and it's disgusting.

Jobien blinked his eyes and rubbed the back of his head answering, "Uh… It's nice to meet you. Leorio, was it?

The poor old man's nose was practically bleeding as he looked up and down, checking out Jobien's figure.

Killua growled before chopping Leorio in the back of his neck and scowling, "Hey would you stop being a fucking pervert for five minutes old man?"

The look of desire faded into frustration as he glared at Killua, "Oi cut that out! We're in the same generation!"

Jobien's eyes glazed over in confusion as he tilted his head and looked at Leorio. _S-same Generation?_

The blonde-haired boy next to Leorio chuckled softly to himself at the adorable confused expression that was plastered across Jobien's face. He stepped forward and shook his hand gently with his "There's no need for you to worry about Leorio. It's nice to meet you, my name is Kurapika." He finished. Jobien smiled at him. His bright green eyes crinkling at the corners, "It's nice to meet you Kurapika."

The smile on Jobien's face dropped slowly when he saw a flash of red coming from the jewel dropping from his earlobe. _That earring. This must be the Kurta Clan boy. Gon was telling me about. Kurapika. I knew that name sounded so familiar._

Kurapika squinted his eyes at Jobien as he caught Jobien looking at his earring. Suddenly, a feeling of defensiveness about the gem from his clan came over Kurapika. Kurapika was about to question Jobien but Mito cut him off before any words were able to leave his mouth.

"Oh!" Aunt Mito smiled as she entered the room, rubbing her hands on her apron. "It's nice to see you boys got here safely."

Jobien watched as Kurapika and Leorio went to greet Aunt Mito. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask Kurapika.

"Hey." Killua whispered in his ear.

He turned his head to look into his deep blue eyes. "Yeah? What is it?" he whispered.

His eyes scanned Jobien up and down as he sipped on his juice box. _Why is he so close right now._ "You okay?" He asked. "You look kind of constipated."

"No, I don't!" Jobien huffed at him crossing his arms around his chest. He gave Jobien a catfish smile before turning away from him.

"Gon? Can you and your friends go out and get me some cocoa beans? I want to make some chocolate cake for dessert."

Gon gave her a smile. "Okay Aunt Mit- "

Killua was already sprinting out the door.

…

The six of them gathered in a circle in front of Gon's house.

"Okay! Let's spilt up! It'll be easier to collect the beans if we find them in different groups." Gon beamed. He put his finger on his lips for a moment while contemplating who should be in each group before snapping his fingers and saying, "Okay! I will go with Alluka!" Alluka let out a small cheer. "Leorio, you go with Jobien!"

Before Jobien could move towards Leorio, Killua jumped in front of him. "Gon! Don't make him go with that pervert! Look at him he's already drooling all over himself!"

Leorio, who was in fact, drooling, straights up and lets out a hurt, "Huh?"

Killua's mouth was agape and his eyebrows started to switch with frustration. Jobien shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Okay. I guess I can go with Kurapika then." Jobien looked over at the blonde boy, "Are you ready to go?"

Kurapika nodded his head. "Yeah." He couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about Jobien. _This boy. He knows something about my clan. He seems friendly. But I won't be able to trust hm until I know what his connection is to my clan._

"Come on, let's get a head start then!" Jobien announced and the two of them started walking. Killua watched the two boys. A wave of disappointment washed over him.

_Why didn't he choose me?_

_Why?_

(A/N I just noticed I HAVE BEEN UPDATING EVERYDAY! Which I do love and I do enjoy it a lot. But I guess I will have to slow down the updates just a little bit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**WARNINGS**

**Jelly Killua | Profanity**

Key:

"Welcome"- Conversation

_Back! – Thoughts_

**Readers – Nen Abilities**

Jobien walked alongside Kurapika in the forest in silence. It was peaceful. Sunlight filtered through the fern leaves on the trees overhead, illuminating the lighter strands of blonde in Kurapika's hair. Occasionally, his earrings would sparkle in the light too, causing him to get distracted and eye it in wonder.

"Jobien," Kurapika called and tilted his head to a tree with football-shaped pods on it by a stream. Jobien blinked his eyes and looked closer, "the cocoa beans are in that tree over there."

He smiled at him again and nodded his head, "Oh. For some reason, I thought it would be a lot harder to find them?" He said, questioning himself. He kind of felt like an idiot at this point. Together, him and Kurapika began from the tree and throw them into a basket Mito had given Kurapika.

"So, Jobien, you aren't from around, here are you?" Kurapika asked while placing the pods in the basket that Jobien was handing him.

He stopped plucking and quirked an eyebrow at him, "How'd you guess that?"

Kurapika shrugged but didn't turn to look at him. "You said that you thought cocoa beans would be hard to find, where in fact they're really common on this island. Just an observation."

The brown-haired boy turned back around and began picking at the cocoa beans again, "Yeah, I haven't been here awfully long. I don't know much about Whale Island, even though this is my second time on the island." He let out a small chuckle.

Kurapika turned towards him and raised one of his blonde brows, "Second?"

Jobien let out a small 'mhmm' of confirmation before jumping into an explanation of how he met Gon, and then Killua and Alluka while picking pods from the cocoa tree. By time he was done explaining, the basket was completely full. Kurapika was slight disappointed by his story. There was no obvious correlation between him and his clan.

Kurapika looked down at his basket. "I see." After thinking to himself for a moment, he whipped his head back up to look at him "Jobien?"

"Yeah what's up?" Jobien said as he picked up a pod from the basket. He started to examine it. He wanted to see if he could crack one of the pods open with his bare hands to retrieve the cocoa from it.

Kurapika's eyes, once soft yet guarded, became hard and cold as stone. "I noticed that you've been looking at my earrings all day. Do you recognize them?"

Jobien bit his lip and looked down at his feet, feeling guilty for making Kurapika uncomfortable, "I didn't mean to stare at all. I do recognize them though. It's a kurta gem, right?"

Kurapika immediately took a threatening step forward, his eyes becoming a soft red. "How do you know about Kurta Gems."

Jobien's eyes widened when he looked up to see Kurapika's hard red ones. He raised his hands in defense and starting back away from the closeness. While Kurapika, kept taking a step forward towards Jobien. "I-I actually really wanted to talk to you about that." Jobien gulped and looked away from him, desperately wanting to break the tension that was happening between the two boys now. "C-Could we sit?" He asked, pointing at the two medium size boulders that were by the stream.

Hesitantly, Kurapika broke his stance and followed Jobien to sit on the rocks. He wrung his hands nervously as he watched the stream shimmer in the sunlight. He's aura. He's so angry... I should get straight to the point before he gets even more frustrated.

"My mother." Jobien whispered to him softly while looking back at him in his eyes. "She had a pair of earrings just like yours. She was a member of the Kurta Clan."

The hard look that was in Kurapika eyes softened as he watched Jobien speak.

"Her name was Sakura Pagkalinawan, maybe you knew her? She was away from the clan for most of her life, she only returned with me when I was young, right before she had died. She took me there to train. She taught me nen there, away from my father. She said I had the most 'powerful nen' in the Kurta Clan. She taught me how to be nice. How to always care for others..." His vision began to blur with thick tears.

"Kurapika. I don't know what happened to my mother that night she didn't come back for me. I know she died but I don't know how or where. I know I could've saved her since I have the power to heal people that are in danger. I should always be able to save people... But I didn't save her."

Jobien was startled when a strong hand laid on top of his shoulder.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Jobien. You did nothing wrong, and there was nothing you could have done to save her. He squeezed his shoulder softly as tears trailed down his cheeks silently. "Your mother, Sakura Pagkalinawan, she would be proud of you for what you have done for Alluka. You saved her."

He let get of his shoulder and looked down to the stream with a small smile plastered across his face, "Over the years, I've been so angry with the Phantom Troupe for killing my clan. It was only recently that I thought to myself, my clan is only truly dead if I allow them to be. Jobien, if you continue to abide by all your mother's teachings, then she'll live through you. He smiled as he looked back up at him. "I'm sure of it."

Jobien gave him the biggest smile he could muster while wiping his eyes to get rid of the remaining tears, "Thank you so much Kurapika."

A faint blush spread across his face as he looked away from Jobien. "Of course." When his blush faded, he turned back to Jobien and looked at him in his eyes, "Jobien, did you inherit the scarlet eyes from your mother?"

He shook his head sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. "Unfortunately, not I inherited my father's eyes, I guess."

Kurapika hummed quietly in understanding, lost in thought as his eyes emptily stared at the stream and faded back to their dark grey neutral color.

"Kurapika?" Jobien called to him, breaking him from his train of thought.

"Yes?"

Jobien blinked his eyes and rubbed his hands nervously. "Can you tell me about your childhood with the Kurtas? I only spent a little bit of time there and I don't remember my mother ever telling me about her childhood so..."

Kurapika smiled and chuckled at his nervousness. "Sure, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Jobien's emerald orbs watched Kurapika in amazement as he happily recounted his childhood with the Kurta clan, his parents, and his best friend Pario. The two both spent hours sitting there and talking, completely forgetting about the cocoa beans that were sitting in the basket by their side.

...

"Come on! We've been out here for hours picking cocoa beans and now we have to look for Jobien and Kurapika!?" Leorio whined while dragging a bag of cocoa pods on the ground. Killua trailed in front of him with his hands behind head and his eyes squeeze shut in annoyance. "Would you shut up old man! If you don't stop complaining I will give you a reason to complain!"

Leorio growled and scowled, "And you? What's your deal You're way more annoying the usual. Is it Jobien? I didn't know that you were GAY. Does it bother you that- "

Killua's face immediately flushed red but he didn't dare turn around to face Leorio. "I said zip it. Man, I knew you were dumb, but I didn't know that you were that dumb. I'm not gay either. I just want to make sure that he's okay."

I'm not gay right?

I'm just worried about him and I want to make sure he's okay!

Leorio's face twisted and grew red in an angry scowl, "Why you little- "He cut himself off when he spotted Jobien and Kurapika sitting on some rocks by a stream. "There they are."

Killua opened one azul eye to see Jobien sitting closely with Kurapika, talking, and laughing with him while giving him a big smile. The setting sun illuminated the color of his brown hair and his green eyes making them sparkle even more than usual.

Killua felt his heart squeeze a little in his chest at the sight of Jobien. What's going on with me?

"Kurapika! Jobien! Let's go! We have to go back!" Leorio screeched at the pair.

Kurapika and Jobien got up from the rock they were sitting on and walked the rest of the way home together while talking. Killua watched Jobien with a scowl on his face. Since when did those two become such good friends?

He watched as Jobien nudged Kurapika with his elbow while laughing at something Kurapika had said.

Why is this... bothering me?

...

Killua stabbed his potato with a little more force then necessary as he watched you and Kurapika talk quietly next to each other at the dinner table. What frustrated Killua even more was the fact that Jobien had decided to sit right by Kurapika, instead of the seat that was next to him.

"So," Mito started as she sliced through the meat that was on her plate. "How did you guys enjoy looking for the cocoa beans today?"

Gon shoved a potato in his mouth before sputtering. "It wash show fun! Alluka and I gotsh a bunch of cocoa podsh!" He announced.

Mito gave Gon a stern look before flicking his ear. Gon let you a small whine, "Chew with your mouth closed Gon. You're spitting food everywhere."

After reprimanding her nephew, Mito looked over at Jobien and Kurapika. "What about you too? You both were gone longer than expected?" What were the two of you up too?"

"Huh?" Jobien said as he looked away from Kurapika and stopping their conversation. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. We didn't mean to make you guys worried or anything! We just got kind of got carried away with talking."

Leorio chuckled, bits of meat coming out of his mouth. "Is talking code for something else? Well I got to warn you Killua-OUCH!" Killua's foot collided with Leorio's shin underneath the table. Killua scowled down at his food, unable to look at you or Kurapika. Why do I care about what Jobien does. I could care less about what he does or what he talks about with Kurapika. I don't care what he does... right?

"Kurapika," Gon inquired. "What were you and Jobien talking about?"

Kurapika looked over to Jobien, his eyes silently asking him permission to tell them what the two of them had spoken about. Jobien nodded his head in reassurance.

Killua felt his chest squeeze together, his grip on his fork making his knuckles white. They have secrets too. After knowing each other for a couple of hours. This kid couldn't even tell me what was wrong with him!

Kurapika went on to explain Jobien's relation to the Kurta Clan and everything you both talked about to the rest of the table. Jobien watched him with a smile as Kurapika spoke. He was happy that he had the chance to talk to Kurapika today. It was nice to learn more about the clan his mother was from. It was also nice to make a new friend.

"Woah!" Gon burst with his palms against the table, "That's so cool Jobien! You and Kurapika have so much in common."

Killua grit his teeth. Why is this fucking bothering me so much?

"Yeah." Kurapika agreed while casting a glance towards Jobien, "I was actually thinking... maybe Jobien can come with me so that he could pay his respects to the Kurta that I've buried. It would be nice for him to know where all the Kurta is buried."

White-hot anger coursed through Killua's chest. He couldn't explain the reason or the idea of Jobien leaving with Kurapika angered him so much. He needed to get away from here. Why shouldn't he be able to go with Kurapika. Kurapika could protect him if something went wrong. The two of them were so... similar. The two of them were both Kurtas and Jobien seemed happy hanging out with him today.

Perhaps even happier than I could make him.

Killua could feel the metal of the fork bending under his grip.

Was he stupid for ever thinking the two of them could be...

Something?

Killua abruptly stood up from the table and gave Jobien a pointed glare. "I'm done."

Kurapika noticed the hurt expression that had suddenly washed the smile off Jobien's face. Kurapika stood up from the table, "Hey! Killua!"

Killua plopped his plate into the sink and walked away from the dining room, towards the door, "I said I'm done." He walked out of the door with his hands in his pockets and an emotionless expression on his face. He slammed the door behind him as he walked out. Everyone turned towards Jobien.

"I should go talk to him." Jobien muttered, completely embarrassed about what just happened.

What has gotten into him?

Did I do something wrong?

Jobien felt his chest squeezed tightly as he placed his hand on the door and opened it. He headed out the door, shutting it softly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**WARNINGS**

**Jelly Killua | Profanity**

**Fluffy Moments**

Key:

"Welcome"- Conversation

_Back! – Thoughts_

**Readers – Nen Abilities / Emphasis on Words**

The cool summer air kissed Jobien's face as soon as he stepped out of the door. Killua was no where in sight. Jobien quickly pulled the red scarf that was around his shoulders closer to his body as he called out, "Killua? Killua! Where are you?"

He frantically picked up the pace and began his descent down the hill leading to Aunt Mito's house. _It's so dark outside. It's also kind of cold. Killua shouldn't be out here alone._ A worried frown came across his face as he thought of Killua sitting in the dark all alone, cold.

He called out for him again when he had reached the bottom of the hill and didn't see Killua anywhere. A sharp panic started to settle in his chest. _What if something happened to him?_

The forest in front of him was shrouded in pitch-black darkness, the trees covered the ground from any moonlight that could possibly illuminate the grass below. He wasn't a big fan of the dark but for Killua, he kept going

Regret started to weigh heavily on his heart as he forged on through the forest. Regret and guilt… _for what? What exactly could I have done wrong?_ He felt bad for simply knowing that he could have hurt Killua in any way. The white-haired boy had been nothing but good for him.

He let out a shaky sigh as he continued through the dark forest, "Killua! Killua! Please, Killua! Where did you go?"

A soft thud landed behind him and he froze. Before he would whip around to see who it was, he felt a warm breath on air on his neck. It made him shiver and a warm blush crept on his neck when he heard the person that was behind him begin to speak.

"Go back home, Jobien. You're going to get lost, you idiot."

Killua stepped out from behind him and continued walking in front of Jobien, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his shorts and his head hanging low.

After shaking himself out of his frozen state, Jobien followed him. "Killua! I'm not going home without you!" Killua ignored him and kept walking ahead of him to a clearing in the forest. Jobien's eyebrows knitted together in concern as he followed behind him, tripping over branches and rocks occasionally.

"Why are you ignoring me Killua? Can you please just talk to me. I-I don't know what I did wrong…"

He almost slammed into Killua's back when he abruptly stopped walking in the middle of the clearing. The moonlight illuminated the silver strands of his har and his pale skin. Killua looked over his shoulder to look at him with a hard look in his cerulean eyes.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Shouldn't you be leaving to pack with **Kurapika?"** Leave me alone." He growled, spitting out the name Kurapika like it was poison.

_Packing? …Leaving?_ Killua continued walking, leaving him gaping at his retreating form. _Is he… Jealous?_ He quickly ran after him, "Will you just stop for a minute! Why-why would I leave with Kurapika?"

Killua stopped but didn't turn around to look at him, "Man are you really that stupid? It was obvious, Kurapika clearly… made you happier than I could. So, leave." Killua kicked himself internally, he didn't mean to let that much emotion out in his response.

Jobien didn't know why, but it felt like Killua had kicked him in the chest. He rubbed his eyes at he tried to keep his tears at bay in his eyes.

"Killua look at me." Jobien pulled on his hand gently to make his eyes meet his. His deep blue eyes widened when he saw Jobien's distraught face. "Don't say that because that isn't true. Kurapika is just a friend. He gave me closure today over… my mom. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to get up and leave with him.

The white-haired boy stayed silent, so he continued.

Also, Gon, Alluka, and… and you Killua. I don't think I could ever just up and leave you guys now. I haven't had friends in a long time. I-I don't want to leave you guys. I won't unless you really want me too."

An emotion Jobien couldn't recognize flickered in Killua's eyes as he watched Jobien closely.

" I can tell that you don't want me to leave though. That's why you're so upset. I can feel it."

Killua almost choked when he said that to him with that soft green eyes in his look. His heartbeat faster against the confines of his chest as he looked at the brown-haired boy.

He squeezed his hand tighter, "So, will you stop trying to push me away? It actually hurts…" _Why did I just admit that._ He desperately fought off a blush. He quickly added, "Also there's no point. I can see straight through that tsundre attitude of yours."

Killua looked at him with an incredulous look in his eyes, "Hah? Tsundre! What are you talking about. idiot.

Jobien giggled softly, Killua could feel his cheeks flush at the sound of his laugh. He couldn't help the fact that it was him that got him to laugh.

_God damn. What is he doing to me?_

"Mhmm. Sure Killua. You're not tsundre at all." Jobien looked at him with a soft smile of amusement plastered across his face. Killua's pale blue eyes watched his green ones closely as the summer wind tossed his silver strands. _He's so… beautiful._ The weight of sadness, regret, and guilt had been lifted from his chest.

A blush spread like wildfire across his cheeks at the realization that he was still holding Killua's strong hand in his. The same happened to Killua. The two of them both pulled their hands away simultaneously.

Killua sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he looked away from Jobien. Desperately trying to hide his blush from his observant gaze. "Come on. Let's go home."

Jobien gulped and nodded his head quietly, "Yeah. Alluka must be worried."

He shivered in silence as he walked next to Killua through the woods. Killua sighed and shrugged off his blue hoodie, revealing his muscular arms. Jobien almost drooled at the sight of this.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

He tossed his hoodie towards him, "Put it on."

Jobien's eyebrows knit together in concern, "But won't you be- "

"I don't get cold. Just put it on." He said in a bored tone.

Jobien smiled to himself as he shrugged on the oversized hoodie over his head. Killua's warmth and smell lingered on it.

"Thanks, Killua."

"It's nothing."

A comfortable silence settled between the two of them and before they knew it, they were standing in front of Mito's house. Before they both went inside, Jobien broke the silence.

"Killua?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we okay…?"

Killua smirked to himself, "Yeah. We're okay."

…

Killua learned from a young age that not everyone is dealt the lucky hand in life. Himself and Alluka certainty born into a life that Killua found to be the best. Who knows? Maybe somewhere out there someone would kill to be born into a life where your parents were the most respected assassins in the world. Where you were asked to sacrifice your childhood and innocence in exchange for learning how to kill others. Killua would never wish it on anyone to be born into the life he was born into.

Growing up, all he had was Alluka. He wasn't allowed to make any friends when he went outside. The only thing he was supposed to do when he went outside was to kill people.

Killua's childhood of being trained and used as a killing machine left him slightly bitter and cynical. Although he didn't outwardly show it, he was always fearful of losing the people closest to him. The people who he loved the most. Sometimes…the life he lived felt to good to be real. Like it could be taken away from him in any moment.

Jobien was different though.

His childhood, like Killua's, was full of pain and loneliness. Yet, every day, the brown-haired boy carried himself gracefully. Fierce, but so kind to everyone. So, _so kind._ Especially to his little sister Alluka. Killua would never want to say it out loud but, it warmed his heart to see him playing games with the little girl whenever he could. Or how he would cut the crust off her sandwiches when Aunt Mito would forget too. At times, Killua felt guilty for teasing him. But Jobien didn't seem to mind it much, oftentimes he would come up with an underhanded dig that made both Gon and Alluka laugh. Jobien trusted him wholeheartedly. Killua wasn't sure if he should admire his ability to trust so easily or chastise him for it.

Killua picked up on these little things gradually during the weeks after Leorio and Kurapika left Jobien with him, Gon, and Alluka on Whale Island. He also picked up on the fact that Jobien was quite the early bird.

There were times that Killua couldn't sleep, simply because after training as an assassin most of his life he had grown accustomed to _not_ sleeping. He would be awake at the crack of dawn sometimes, simply staring at the ceiling waiting for the day to start. During these times that he was awake, he noticed that every morning. The smaller boy would stir right before the sun would peek over the horizon. Killua closed his eyes every time, pretending to be asleep.

Jobien would shuffle around in the room darkness of Gon's bedroom, pulling on his clothing for the day and throwing the strap of his sword holder over his chest, which Kurapika had given him the day before they left. Which pissed of Killua. Jobien would make his way out of the door, shutting it softly behind himself.

At first, Killua shrugged it off. Figuring that he was probably just going to watch the sunrise or something like that. But when he noticed it was a routine, he made his way towards the window in Gon's bedroom to see where he was going.

The stars were fading from the clear sky as he walked onto the thick grass in front of Gon's house. He walked until he was almost at the cliff of the edge overlooking the ocean. The wind from the sea tousled his brown curls. He wore a simple Killua watched as he inhaled the sea-salt air deeply.

Slowly, he reached with his right hand to grasp the black laced grip of his sword. The thin blade glinted in the golden light coming from the horizon as he pulled it out and held it in front of him with both hands. He took another deep breath as he began to balance himself, his black shoes digging into the dirt.

Killua watched him from the room with curious eyes.

He began twirling the sword with one hand, slowly at first, and then suddenly faster. Killua could barley keep up as he twirled and moved the sword. He tossed the sword up into the air. Killua watched it spun up into the air. He watched as it fell back down and landed straight into Jobien's hands. His cerulean eyes grew wide with amazement.

Although Killua had been kept away from the outside world for an exceptionally long time, he could tell when he saw someone beautiful and he saw someone beautiful right now.

Killua bit the inside of his cheek as he watched him. Jobien's green eyes were fierce with concentration, his medium brown curls glowed in the sunlight and moved like silk with each of his sword spins. There was no denying the Killua thought he was so cute… no he was more than that.

_He was beautiful._

Killua slapped himself mentally as the rather evasive thought that suddenly appeared in his mind before laying back down and staring at the ceiling. _Idiot, why do you always think of this stuff._

Killua didn't want to make watching him train with his sword a habit, but of course, it became a habit when he found himself awake at the crack of dawn. At first, he quietly observed from the bedroom window, but after a few mornings, he noticed that he would sit in the grass after a while of throwing, exhausted, and taking quick, labored breaths. One morning, he rolled his eyes at the sight of Jobien sitting in the grass, his sword at his side. He decided to get you a glass of water.

Jobien smiled from his spot in the grass, "I was wondering when you would stop watching and come outside and say 'hi'."

Killua had been only rendered speechless a few times in his life. This was one of them. He froze as he handed him the glass of water, heat quickly creeping up his neck and to his cheeks. _Jobien had noticed that he was watching him this entire time? And he never said anything?_

Jobien gave him a shit-eating grin, "Thank you for the water, Killua."

Killua quickly shook off the embarrassment and turned his head away from him while scratching the back of his head and closing his eyes, "Yeah well I only brought it out here so you would stop panting like a dog."

"Hey!" Jobien laughed, nudging his calf with his elbow. "You shouldn't disrespect the boy armed with a sword. You know? Don't assassins know better than that?"

Killua rolled his eyes before plopping down next to him, _Ex-assassin,_ idiot." He nodded his head towards his sword. "How'd you learn to use that so fast?"

Jobien turned his head and watched the rising sun, shrugging his shoulders. "I pick up on stuff pretty fast. What do you think of it?"

"What do I think of what?"

Jobien gave him a bright smile, "Of my moves, of course! You have been watching all this time, right? What do you think?" Jobien asked, getting closer towards him. Jobien got close enough to whisper into his ear. "I'm not so bad right?" He pulled away and winked at Killua.

Killua thought a lot of things about his moves. His face burned red again and he turned his head away from Jobien's prying eyes. "Y-Yeah. I thought they were cool actually."

"Thanks," He grinned as he turned his head back to the sunrise, "I could teach you some things if you'd like?"

Killua turned back to look at him with an inquisitive gaze, "Seriously?"

"Yes. But I want you to teach me something too."

"What?" Killua deadpanned.

"Well," He started while running his hand through his thick curls. "I'm pretty skilled with my sword… my hand to hand combat skills are pretty lacking. Maybe you can show me something?"

Killua sighed as he turned to look at Jobien with a raised eyebrow. "Okay. Don't expect me to go easy on you though."

Jobien arched an eyebrow in response, "I was expecting you not too."

Killua scowled as he watched the sunrise, a dusting of pink painting his pale cheeks. There was no denying that Killua was developing feelings for him, the boy that came from pain like himself but grew to be more than the pain. Someone who was kind, fierce, a little naïve… and extremely attractive.

Killua hated how he made him so… flustered. Usually, he was confident and sure of himself. But with him? Not so much. He wasn't sure how to… talk to someone that he liked. He didn't know anything about dating or flirting… or kissing. Gon knew more about that stuff than him. He shrugged to himself and sighed internally. He wouldn't worry about that stuff today, maybe eventually. If these feelings didn't go away. Killua shook his head. _What am I saying? Of course, these feelings aren't going to go away._

Killua scratched the back of his neck and let out a deep exhale as he snuck a glance at Jobien. His face was turned towards the golden rays of sunshine coming from the rising sun, wisps of brown hair tickled down his soft expression. His heart fluttered against his chest.

_Tch. So annoying._

…

Jobien gasped for air as his back collided with the dirt ground beneath him. Killua was kneeling above him, his rough palm pressing against the skin above his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor.

The silver-haired boy grinned at him, his sea-blue eyes sparkling with amusement, "Are you even trying?"

Jobien scoffed and pushed his hand away from his chest before jumping back to his feet. "Let's try again!"

"Killua!" Alluka called from the rock she was perched on while she watched the two of them spar. Her eyebrows bunched together in concern as she observed the obvious one-sided match. "Don't be so harsh. Be gentle!"

"Don't worry," Killua said, rolling his eyes. "I'm barley even trying."

Jobien quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you said no holding back."

He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Well I didn't think you were this bad at fighting."

Jobien gawked at him, "I'm not _bad!"_ He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go full out this time or else I'll find someone else to teach him. Maybe Kurapika is better at hand-to-hand combat?"

Killua's jaw clenched and a new fire sparkled in his eyes. Jobien could feel the annoyance in his mind. Jobien laughed internally.

"Come at me when you're ready, idiot."

Jobien bit the inside of his cheek and sighed before taking off in a sprint towards Killua. This time, he decided to try a kick against him, he already knew he wouldn't go far with it. But he was eager to see how Killua would react.

He was fast but not as fast as Killua. He spun and threw his right foot towards Killua's side, but he managed to catch it. He pulled Jobien closer towards him. When the two boys were close enough, Killua leaned forward and put his mouth close to his ear. Killua hadn't even said anything and Jobien's cheeks were already on fire.

The warmth of his breath clouded his senses as he spoke lowly into his ear, "Kurapika wouldn't stand a chance against me. I'm the best teacher you'll ever get. So, stop going for the obvious attacks."

Jobien didn't get the chance to respond before Killua violently threw his leg up in the air, the strength of his throw making himself flip over and fall backwards painfully on his arm as he hit the floor.

There was a lot of little reasons why he found himself taking a liking to Killua. Over the past few weeks, he did little things that made his chest feel warm and his head feel light.

After a long day of playing with his friends, he often found himself falling asleep on the couch with a book from Mito's collection. But when he woke up in the morning, he would always find himself on his mat is Gon's bedroom.

Curious how of he would always end up back there, he asked Gon about it one morning.

"Hey," He said while munching on Mito's homemade banana bread, "how did I end up back in your room last night?"

Gon giggled, "It was Killua! Killua always finds you sleeping on the couch and he carries you to bed!"

Jobien's face flushed a thousand shades of crimson. The banana bread falling out of his mouth. _Killua was the one carrying him upstairs every night? God, he probably knows how fucking fat I am._

There was other things Killua did too. In the mornings, he would follow him outside while he trained. Sometimes he would just watch, sometimes they would both joke around and talk. Other times, he taught him a few things. He was amazed how Killua could pick up on things so easily.

He also admired how good of a friend he was to Gon, and how loving he was to his sister, Alluka. Although he'd never compliment him out that out loud though, he knew that Killua would get embarrassed and beat the living shit out of him.

Jobien shook his head, the pain still flowing through his arm. The sun that was once stinging his eyes was blocked by a mop of silver and white hair looking down at him. His eyebrows knit together in concern for a minute before he quickly hid the expression. His pale hands wrapped around Jobien's hips and he picked him up from the floor.

There was no helping the blush that painted across his cheeks.

"You're good, right? He said with a soft smile.

"Yeah of course I am." Jobien said with a smile.

There was no denying it. He was developing feelings for Killua.

The white-haired boy turned to look at the sun and Jobien flushed again for a whole minute.

_Killua._

_You are light._

_(A/N Please don't forget to review! Review Review Review! It means so much to me to read your guys comments ^_^)_


End file.
